Vectrex news: 3/15/2011
New Vectrex-like video Ok, so it’s not 100% Vectrex-related, but it’s close enough... YouTube user magesfolly has created an online update to Star Hawk, combining elements of the Vectrex and arcade versions, along with adding a few new touches himself, such as a first ever onscreen scoring table for the game. The video can be seen here, and his site is here. Shoot ‘em up! (Note: the site can currently only be accessed using Internet Explorer, Opera Mobile or FireFox, although it's currently not known if the latter has to be the most recent or if older versions of it will also work.) 100 articles! Yes, this Wikia now has 100 articles online! Ok, so it’s not 100 *full* articles, as several are unfinished stub articles, news items, there are several silly polls to vote in, etc., so it really comes out to only about 40 full articles, arguably. However, that’s better than other Wikias that have been around for several years but don’t even have 40 pages total (whether they’re full articles or not), especially since they’re abandoned. And there’s still plenty to do, as several common original GCE-released games still haven’t been written up! YouTube Wikia promo A promotional video has been made for the site, which is a combination of a virtual tour and the How to write an article page. Unfortunately a lot of the text is hard to read though, although the text is pretty much secondary, as it is mostly a tutorial. It can be viewed here, although a word of warning in advance is that it is 11 minutes long. Hopefully this will eventually garner the attention of more of the "casual" Vectrex crowd (i. e. those that think there were only 30 games ever made for it and always make a Mine Storm video) though and get some more action going in these pages. Mr. Boston game up for grabs There’s not going to be a link to the e-bay auction, since it’ll just disappear over time anyway, but this definitely deserves a mention for one of the rarest Vectrex games to be made available, which is pretty rare in itself. The condition is about medium, not having a box, but it does come with the cartridge and overlay, at least. The Buy It Now price is $3600.00 U. S. Miva Filoseta page coming We made contact with one of the original Smith Engineering employees of Miva Filoseta himself! He created most of the original Vectrex game overlays, along with some other things that “no one knows” about, which should prove to be interesting! Filoseta had promised it wouldn’t be real soon, but questions have been sent for him to answer to make an site entry on him, so it is now a work in progress. Hopefully there will be more known by the next news update! How’s the site doing? Even though these numbers probably aren’t “true”, here they are for those that are wondering... First off – and to explain what that’s going to mean – one must compare total views with something such as, say, the polls that are on site, as this Wikia has supposedly had over 800 views since it was made public in January, 2011, and with the polls having several dozen views each, how come each poll currently only has two only votes max? That doesn’t seem right, and it probably isn’t, as just about everything in the top 10 of the most viewed pages have links on the main page of this site. This is probably the work of bots or crawlers (which won’t matter to the Wikia people, since views are what counts for them to have advertisements on a site). The polls should be set to the point where anyone can vote in them, whether they have a Wikia account or not (if someone tries to vote and can’t, do post a comment at the bottom and we’ll look into the problem and make an attempt to fix it). Probably the only number to take seriously is that the site had 100 views in only eight days after being announced to the Vectrex public, as there were several edits and stub articles made within that period, along with a few posts in regards to it on the Vectrex news group. Anyway, some stats, whether they’re true or not: *Right now the supposed current number of views for the Wikia is at 873. *A little over one fourth of all files have had at least one view. *Over half of those files’ views are in the double digits. *Six pages’ views are in the triple digits. Statistics can be viewed here. End of line(s) Well that’s it for our biggest news update ever; until next time, stay within the lines! Category:Vectrex news Category:Vectrex personnel Category:Vectrex games